Mi Media Naranja
by MikariStar
Summary: Una colección de historias cortas de Ranma. Incluye las parejas de RanmaxAkane, MoussexShampoo y RyogaxUkyo.


Una colección de historias cortas de Ranma. Incluye RanmaxAkane, MoussexShampoo y RyogaxUkyo.

Mi Media Naranja

Episodio 01: Por Culpa Del Oculista (MoussexShampoo)

Mousse caminó hasta encontrarse frente a frente con la causa de sus problemas o mejor dicho de su más reciente problema.

"No puedo creer que haya rechazado a Shampoo por ti," dijo dirigiéndose a la figura de una hermosa joven.

Al fin había pasado lo menos pensado, Shampoo había invitado a Mousse a cenar y el se negó. "Todo esto es por tu culpa!" Gritó Mousse con una gran frustración.

Todo comenzó una noche cuando después de salir a dar una vuelta Mousse se dirigía hacia su casa. Tomo un atajo cruzando el parque y allí se encontró con la joven. Ella le sonreía amablemente lo que le dio la confianza de hablarle.

"Buenas noches señorita." Ella estaba callada pero seguía sonriente. Mousse le devolvió la sonrisa y continúo hablándole. "¿Hace una noche muy bonita verdad?" Ella seguía en completo silencio pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Mousse sintió la confianza que le brindaba aquella dulce sonrisa y comenzó a contarle cosas de su vida. La joven escucho pacientemente sin moverse y sin decir palabra, pero siempre sonriente. Así sucedió hasta que Mousse se despidió y se fue a su casa. "Ya es tarde y no quiero quitarte más el tiempo. Gracias por escucharme."

La noche siguiente, Mousse regreso y nuevamente se encontró a la joven en el mismo lugar. Ella no le hablaba ni le decía su nombre, solo le sonreía pero Mousse sentía que eso era suficiente.

La próxima tarde Mousse se dirigía hacia el parque pues le había pedido a la joven que se encontraran en el lugar de siempre. Ella no dijo nada pero aquella dulce sonrisa le hizo pensar que aceptaba su invitación. Al pasar frente al restaurante de la abuela de Shampoo con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas en la mano, Shampoo salio y corrió hacia él.

"Hola Mousse," lo saludó Shampoo. "Quería preguntarte si quieres cenar conmigo esta noche?" Shampoo había estado pensando que había sido muy dura con Mousse y talvez se merezca una oportunidad. "¿Son para mi?" Pregunto la joven de cabellos morados señalando al bello ramo de rosas.

"Hola Shampoo, lo siento no puedo venir a cenar, tengo una cita y las rosas son precisamente para mi cita. Nos vemos luego que voy a llegar tarde, adiós." Mousse se despidió y salio corriendo hacia el parque. Shampoo se quedo completamente helada.

Al llegar al parque, Mousse encontró a la joven en el lugar de siempre y casi le da un ataque cardiaco cuando la vio. "No puede ser!" A Mousse se le cayó el mundo encima y se quedo allí parado en estado de asombro.

Por eso me sonreías,  
Te burlabas de mí,  
De mi amor te reías,  
Porque te quise a ti.

Tu corazón es de piedra,  
Quita ya esa sonrisa,  
No sigas, no mientas,  
Mi corazón se hizo trizas.

"No puedo creer que haya rechazado a Shampoo por ti." Al fin había pasado lo menos pensado, Shampoo había invitado a Mousse a cenar y el se negó. "Todo esto es por tu culpa!" Gritó Mousse con una gran frustración. El joven hizo una pausa y dijo, "no, no es tu culpa... La culpa la tiene el oculista!"

Mousse seguía insultando al oculista en medio del parque, cuando Shampoo se acercó a él. "¿Mousse, que haces? ¿Donde está la chica a quien esperabas?"

"Este... yo... he..." Mousse se sintió avergonzado y se quedo en silencio.

"Donde está? Te dejo plantado? Lo sabia!" Shampoo se sintió aliviada.

"Shampoo... Todavía sigue en pie tu invitación?" Preguntó Mousse entregándole el ramo de rosas a Shampoo.

Shampoo recibió las rosas con una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Mousse sonrió también y tomando a Shampoo de la mano, se alejo de la estatua que le rompió el corazón.

Episodio 02: Una Carta Del Pasado (RanmaxAkane)

Ranma Saótome abrió la puerta silenciosamente y entro al cuarto, aquel cuarto que le traía tantos recuerdos, todos de ella. El joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules se acerco a la ventana. Aquella ventana había sido testigo de tantas cosas. De inmediato un recuerdo en específico llego a su mente.

xoxox xox xoxox

Aquella noche llovía y él estaba en su habitación supuestamente haciendo la tarea de matemáticas, pero en realidad estaba pensando en ella. Últimamente la había notado triste, sin energía, tan diferente a como en realidad era ella. ¿Sería que tenia algún problema?

Con la excusa de preguntarle una duda sobre un problema matemático fue a la habitación de ella. Una vez allí se sentó en una silla junto a ella frente al escritorio que quedaba junto a la ventana. Ella tomó la libreta de él y un lápiz. El le dio la calculadora y sus dedos ligeramente rozaron sus manos al recibirla.

En realidad era un ejercicio sencillo. Ella le decía que prestara atención y él se acerco más, mirando fijamente su libreta no por interés en los números, sino para mirar a cualquier parte que no fueran los ojos de ella. Pero inevitablemente la miro a los ojos y descubrió una gran tristeza.

De pronto Ranma tuvo un hipótesis, una posible contestación al porque Akane estaba triste. La había visto ir al consultorio del Dr. Tofú y salir con cara de tristeza y una expresión indescriptiblemente infeliz. También la había visto hablando con su hermana mayor, Kasumi, con lagrimas en los ojos.

'Será posible?' pensó Ranma. 'Kasumi se casa! Kasumi había sido como una segunda madre para Akane y es natural que no quiera alejarse ella; pero Kasumi no haría eso. Si se casara, aun as estaría en la casa. No nos dejaría, yo lo se porque a mi al igual que a Akane, ella también me cuida. Le he oído decir que soy como su travieso hermano pequeño. Entonces que es lo que le causa tanta tristeza a Akane?'

Ranma no lograba encontrar la respuesta. '¿Y se trata de que Nabiki tiene algún problema?' Sin embargo este pensamiento no necesito de tanto análisis como el anterior para ser descartado. 'No, no puede ser. Nabiki sabe muy bien como hacerle bastantes travesuras a la gente sin meterse en líos. Y si por esas raras casualidades de la vida se metiera en un problema, sabría más que bien como salir y echarle la culpa a otro. ¿Entonces que será? ¿Cual será la causa de esa tristeza?' Ranma pronto lo sabría.

xoxox xox xoxox

La noche en que Akane se fue también llovía. Kasumi se había encerrado en su habitación a llorar, mientras que Nabiki muy preocupada, tocaba a la puerta del cuarto de su hermana mayor pidiéndole hablar con ella y recibir alguna explicación. 'Para que Nabiki se preocupe tiene que ser serio,' pensó Ranma. Había una sensación de nostalgia en el ambienté, como si algo inevitable y triste fuera a ocurrir.

xoxox xox xoxox

Punto de vista de Ranma

Esa mañana fue la más triste de mi vida. Aquella lluviosa noche Akane se fue para no volver. Hasta el día de hoy pienso que pronto la veré llegar de vuelta al dojo Tendo, pero se que no es así. Yo se que mis esperanzas son en vano, pero aun así no las pierdo.

Tantas cosas han cambiado durante este año. Kasumi está saliendo con el Dr. Tofú, Ryoga está con Ukyo y Shampoo está con Mousse. Parece que yo soy el único que me quede solo.

Después de que pasó un tiempo de Akane haberse ido, Kasumi me entregó una carta y me dijo que era de parte de Akane. Yo no tuve el valor de leerla. Seguramente Akane se despedía de mí. Talvez me reprochaba por la forma en que me porte con ella. No se que dice esa carta, pero siempre imagine que se trataba de algo negativo, de una despedida definitiva. ¿Para que leer algo así? Creo que tengo suficiente tristeza sin ella, no quiero empeorar la situación.

Hoy, un año después me encuentro sentado en la que era habitación de Akane. Todo esta intacto pero tan vacío a la vez. Le lluvia suena mientras cae en el techo y el viento la empuja contra la ventana. ¿Akane donde estas? No esperaré más. Tengo el corazón herido y si se debe romper por completo que así sea, pero debo terminar con esto de una vez.

En mis manos tengo la carta de Akane, una carta del pasado. Un pasado que no puedo olvidar y admito que no o quiero olvidar, aunque me duela. Al abrir el sobre siento un suave aroma. Este perfume lo conozco, es de Akane. El olor se ha preservado muy bien en el sobre sellado. La carta consiste de solo una página escrita a mano con tinta rosada. Comienzo a leer la carta.

"Querido Ranma:" Admito que me sorprende el saludo de la carta. "Tal vez te preguntes donde estoy o porque me fui sin despedirme de ti. Siento mucho el no habértelo contado, pero no sabia si te importara y entonces para que molestarte con la noticia? Por otro lado, si de verdad te importo, entonces no quería preocuparte, por eso pensé que de todos modos seria mejor guardar el secreto. Ya es hora de que sepas la verdad."

Despego la mirada de la carta y me quedo mirando al techo. ¿Que habrá escrito Akane? ¿Será posible que se halla ido con otro? El corazón se me acelera y siento mucho coraje y dolor a la vez. Aun así se que debo seguir leyendo. "Me marche porque tenia problemas de salud, aparentemente hereditarios, aunque afortunadamente mis hermanas no los tienen. No quiero entrar en detalles al respecto, siempre me siento triste al recordar a mi madre." La tinta está un poco borrosa en la palabra madre, como si hubiese caído allí una lagrima.

La realidad se me viene encima. ¿Será que Akane a muerto? Ella siempre lucia saludable, pero las apariencias pueden ser engañosas. Con un gran esfuerzo por no echarme a llorar, continúo leyendo. "No pudieron salvar a mi madre, pero el doctor Tofú piensa que a mi si. Me iré a un hospital en Kyoto. Le entregue a Kasumi dos cartas para ti. Una de ellas es una despedida por si no sobrevivo, la otra carta es una invitación para encontrarnos y de una vez aclararlo todo si estoy viva."

Un momento, ella no a pasado por el dojo en todo este tiempo, entonces será que murió? Se me salen las lágrimas pero trato de seguir leyendo. "Ranma, si estás leyendo esta carta es porque estoy viva." Que alivio! Por un momento pensé que quien se iba a morir era yo de tanta tristeza. Por lo menos se que Akane esta viva, pero donde estará?

Respiro profundamente y continúo leyendo la carta. "Si sientas algo por mi por favor ven al parque central de Kyoto donde podremos hablar sin que nos molesten. Pienso quedarme en casa de mis tíos después de que salga del hospital, iré al parque todas las tardes. En el centro del parque hay una hermosa fuente, búscame en uno de los bancos a su alrededor. Si no sientes nada por mi entonces mejor no vayas. Antes de irme hable con todos para que respetaran tu decisión. Con amor, Akane."

Rayos, soy un idiota! No me lo puedo creer, ella me estuvo esperando pero yo no lo sabía! Como pude ser tan cobarde y no leer su carta? "¿Porqué?" No puedo contenerme y grito. "Akane!" Ya a pasado un año, seguro que piensa que no la quiero y se ha olvidado de mí. Dejo que las lágrimas caigan libremente mientras aprieto la carta en mis manos.

"Ranma! Que te pasa?" Pregunta Kasumi desde la puerta. Pensé que estaba solo en casa, pero al parecer Kasumi llego más temprano. "Kasumi, la carta, yo no la leí hasta ahora!"

Kasumi se queda mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos. "Akane nos pidió que respetáramos tu decisión." Luego baja la mirada.

Claro, ahora todo tiene sentido. Después de que Akane se marchara la familia Tendo y mi padre parecían muy enojados conmigo y me observaban todo tiempo como esperando que dijera algo. Pensé que me culpaban por mis muchas discusiones con Akane, pero ahora entiendo la verdad. No me culpaban porque Akane haya tenido que irse, me culpaban porque yo no fui hacia ella.

"Ranma, talvez aun no sea demasiado tarde," Kasumi dice con lagrimas en los ojos. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo pero aun así debo saber si en realidad es tarde o si aun existe alguna esperanza. Sin pensarlo dos veces salgo corriendo de la habitación.

xoxox xox xoxox

El viaje fue largo y estresante pero al fin llegue a Kyoto. Está anocheciendo, pero aun así me dirijo al parque. Entonces la veo, allí esta sentada frente la fuente. Akane esta mas hermosa que nunca, ahora tiene el cabello largo, el viento juega suavemente con el. Se ve sana, fuerte y saludable, es un gran alivio para mí. Pero la alegría que sentí al verla desaparece cuando me doy cuenta de que no esta sola. Hay un joven sentado a su lado hablando con ella. Entonces se ha olvidado de mí? No puedo hablarle ahora, no con él allí.

Estoy a punto de marcharme cuanto ella levanta la mirada y me ve. Se me queda mirando fijamente como si quisiera estar segura de que soy yo. No me puedo mover, simplemente sigo mirando sus ojos. "Ranma?" Pregunta ella suavemente. Yo asiento con la cabeza, no tengo palabras. "¿Haz venido por mi?" Akane camina hacia mí. El joven la sigue como si no se confiara. "

Si," al fin logro decir also. "Pero se que ya es tarde..." Sin importar que sea delante de su actual novio tengo que decírselo. "Akane, entiendo si ya no me quieres, fui un cobarde y no leí tu carta hasta ahora. Pero tengo que decirte que te amo!" No puedo creerlo al fin lo dije.

"Ranma!" Ella me abraza y yo le devuelvo el abrazo.

Para mi sorpresa, el joven en lugar de enfadarse parece estar más tranquilo. "Así que tu eres el prometido de mi prima?" Entonces me doy cuenta de que es el primo de Akane, que alivio.

"Si, soy yo, si es que ella me acepta."

Akane me mira y sonríe. "Sabes Ranma, es algo chistoso, el gran Ranma Saótome teniéndole miedo a una carta, te asusta un papel." Los dos se ríen. Tengo la impresión de que toda la familia Tendo se va a enterar de esto y seguro será la típica anécdota de las reuniones familiares. "Ranma, yo estoy dispuesta a darte una oportunidad, yo también te amo," me dice Akane sonriente.

"Te prometo que te haré muy feliz, Akane mi amor," Nos abrazamos nuevamente.

"Será mejor que la cuides bien, regresare a casa primero, no lleguen demasiado tarde." El primo de Akane se marcha.

"No te preocupes, Akane estará bien," le aseguro. Ahora que estamos solos nos miramos a los ojos, cado uno tiene tanto que decir pero hay cosas que expresan mejor con acciones así me nos vamos acercando hasta que nos besamos.

Esa noche caminamos abrazados por el parque hablando de muchas cosas, luego regresamos a la casa de los tíos de Akane y una semana después regresamos al dojo Tendo. Ni pensar que Akane decidió no volver a Nerima porque pensó que no la quería y mientras tanto en Nerima yo pensaba que ella se fue porque no me quería. Si solo hubiese leído esa carta cuando Kasumi me la dio nos hubiésemos ahorrado todo este tiempo alejados, pero aun nos quedan muchos años para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Episodio 03: Beso Falso (RanmaxAkane)

Una tarde, cuando Ranma y Akane llegaban de la escuela Kasumi los recibió preocupada. "Akane, Ranma vengan pronto papá está enfermo!"

Akane, Ranma, Kasumi y Nabiki se fueron al cuarto de Soun. Allí Soun estaba acostado y Genma estaba sentado al lado con cara de tristeza. "Papá, que te pasa?" Preguntó Akane.

"Akane, me siento mal. Hija mía, tengo que pedirte algo," dijo Soun en voz baja. "Es un secreto, acércate para decírtelo al oído hija y pon atención que es en serio."

Akane se acerco y Soun le dijo algo al oído que hizo que se pusiera como tomate. Akane miro a su padre luego miro a Genma que hizo un gesto con la cabeza como diciendo que si, mientras Ranma moría de curiosidad. "Sin presiones, dime tu respuesta Akane, si o no," Akane miró a Soun, luego a Ranma y luego a Kasumi y Nabiki que le hacían señas como para que dijera que si.

"Akane, tu padre ya me había dicho lo que te iba a pedir y yo estoy de acuerdo," aseguró Genma.

"Yo... bueno una sola vez," finalmente contestó Akane. Ranma se sospechaba que esto tenía que ver con su compromiso, pero si Akane había aceptado, entonces era otra cosa, o al menos eso pensó.

"Gracias Akane, ya me siento mejor," dijo Soun.

"Tendo tiene que descansar, mejor dejémoslo que duerma," dijo Genma.

"Si, vamos," asintió Kasumi. Todos salieron de la habitación.

xoxox xox xoxox

Más tarde en la cocina, "vengo por un refresco." Nabiki se dirigió a la nevera.

"¿Tu crees que estuvo bien lo de hace un rato?" Preguntó Kasumi mientras cocinaba.

"Si, súper! Podríamos actuar en el cine de tan bien que nos quedó. Por primera vez ni papá ni el tío Genma se olvidaron de lo que tenían que decir," dijo Nabiki.

"Si, pero me siento mal por mentirle a Akane." Kasumi estaba llena de culpa. Su padre la había presionada para que participara en el acto para tratar de juntar a Ranma y Akane. Ahora las cosas irían despacio. No pretendían que se casaran de inmediato, pero al menos tratarían de acercarlos un poco. Nabiki aceptó el soborno gustosamente pero Kasumi se sentía culpable.

"Sabes que lo que le dijo papá fue por su propio bien y así se lo creyó. Seguro lo hará." Nabiki se percató de que Akane venia hacia la cocina, "ahí viene!"

"Permiso, Kasumi me prestas tu lápiz labial?" Preguntó Akane, Kasumi y Nabiki se le quedaron mirando.

"Si, está en mi habitación puedes tomarlo en confianza," contestó Kasumi.

"Gracias," Akane se fue.

xoxox xox xoxox

Después de buscar el lápiz labial, Akane se fue a su habitación y se pinto los labios. "Ranma, ven aquí!"

"Vas a alguna parte?" Preguntó Ranma con curiosidad al llegar a la habitación de Akane y encontrarla maquillada, cosa que nunca la había visto hacer. De hecho, pensó que no tenia ningún tipo de maquillaje pues no le interesaba, seguro lo pidió prestado a una de sus hermanas.

"Déjame explicarte, cuando papá me dijo algo al oído lo que me dijo fue que..." Akane destapo el lápiz labial y lo acercó a Ranma.

"No me digas que te pidió que me maquillaras, eso si se pasa de raro. Vete a jugar al maquillaje con tus hermanas!" Ranma dio un paso atrás.

"Quédate quieto. Esto fue lo que me pidió, que te besara." Aclaró Akane y Ranma se puso más rojo que un tomate. "Pero no lo voy a hacer." Al Akane decir esto, Ranma volvió a su color normal. "Para eso es el lápiz labial. Para que parezca como si lo hubiese hecho y así lo complazco y a lo mejor nos deja en paz por un tiempo."

"Entonces dices que quieres que me ponga el mismo lápiz labial para que parezca como si viniera de ti? Eso no va a funcionar," dijo Ranma.

"Prefieres que sea de verdad?" Preguntó Akane con una picara sonrisa.

"Eso no fue lo que yo dije," Ranma se sonrojó.

La puerta del cuarto de Akane estaba cerrada. Genma y Soun habían visto entrar a Ranma y se preguntaban porque no salía de una vez. Se acercaron a escuchar.

"Así?" Se escucho la voz de Ranma preguntar.

"No así no," contestó Akane.

"Por lo que oigo Saótome, ese hijo suyo no sabe tratar a una dama," comentó Soun desde afuera.

En la habitación, Akane se puso a tratar de maquillar a Ranma mejor, pero primero tenia que limpiar el desastre que había hecho. "Ouch! No tan fuerte," Se quejó Ranma. Parecía que Akane quería borrarle la cara.

"Quien no sabe tratar a quien?" Comentó Genma.

"Quédate quieto," se escucho la voz de Akane. "Que te quedes quieto!"

"Déjame hacerlo," Ranma tomó el lápiz labial pero Akane no lo soltaba.

"Genma Saótome me podría hacer el favor de explicarme que le hace su hijo a mi hija?" Soun comenzaba a molestarse.

"Cálmese Tendo, Ranma es un muchacho decente," aseguró Genma.

De nuevo se escucho una discusión y con tanta pelea se rompió el lápiz labial de Kasumi. "¿Ranma te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? Por tu culpa estoy en un problema!" Reprochó Akane.

Soun abrió la puerta, "Ranma no seas salvaje!"

"Mi hijo no es salvaje!" Lo defendió Genma.

Nabiki escucho el alboroto y fue a hacer algo al respecto. "Silencio! Que no se acuerdan de la cámara? Veamos lo que paso realmente." Había una cámara oculta en el cuarto de Akane gracias a Nabiki. Vieron el video y lo que realmente pasó, otro plan fallido.

Episodio 04: Rumores de una Boda (RyogaxUkyo)

En el restauran de Ukyo, Ryoga llegó cansado, perdido y sobre todo con mucha hambre. Ya no podía aguantar ni un segundo más sin comer, así que tan pronto llegó al restauran, pidió prácticamente todo el menú.

"Yo que creía que Ranma era el único capaz de comer de esa forma," comentó Ukyo mientras le servia la comida. "¿Estas seguro de que puedes comer todo eso?"

"Comer si, lo que no puedo es pagar," contestó. "Lo que pasa es que gaste lo que me quedaba de dinero en un taxi que me llevara al dojo Tendo. Yo le di direcciones y estaba seguro que el chofer seguía todo lo que yo le decía así que no se que paso. Al fin vi el restaurante y decidí bajarme aquí y caminar hasta el dojo, además de todos modos ya no podía pagar más el taxi."

"Si el chofer siguió tus direcciones no me extraña que el viaje fuera caro," comentó Ukyo.

"¿Entonces me lo das gratis?" Preguntó Ryoga

"Ni se te ocurra! Solo le doy comida gratis a Ranma porque es mi prometido. ¿Si te la doy a ti, que va a pensar la gente? Pueden empezar a correr rumores de nosotros y en estos días hay que evitar a toda costa los rumores innecesarios. Además, tengo muchos gastos dándole de comer a Ranma gratis y comprenderás que ya también tengo cuentas que pagar." Explicó Ukyo.

"Pero es que tengo hambre!" Se quejó Ryoga. A Ukyo le dio algo de lastima dejar a Ryoga con hambre y estaba a punto de decirle que comiera gratis por esta vez, pero el hablo primero. "Tengo una idea, y si te doy esto? Lo tengo desde pequeño y es de oro. Mi mamá me lo dio hace muchos años pero con el hambre que tengo, te lo doy como pagó." Ryoga le mostró un anillo.

En ese momento Shampoo entro al restaurante y como acababa de llegar, no sabia de que se trataba la conversación de Ukyo y Ryoga y se hizo de una idea equivocada. Shampoo pensó que Ryoga le estaba pidiendo matrimonia a Ukyo y claro se alegro mucho, porque seria una menos que estaba tras Ranma. Shampoo se quedo callada en una esquina escuchando.

"Lo aceptas?" Preguntó Ryoga, que todavía se moría de hambre. Le puso el anillo en el dedo de Ukyo a ver si se convencía por fin.

"Esta bien, acepto!" Contestó Ukyo. No quería quitarle algo tan importante a Ryoga como el anillo de su madre, pero tenia que admitir que le quedaba muy bien. Además solo lo conservaría hasta que Ryoga pagara su deuda y luego se lo devolvería. "Come todo lo que quieras Ryoga." Ryoga empezó a comer de todo y Ukyo noto que Shampoo estaba allí. "Hola Shampoo, que te trae por aquí?"

"Hola Ukyo, venia a decirte algo," Shampoo se quedo pensativa un momento. "Sabes que? Después de presenciar una escena tan romántica se me olvido lo que te iba a decir. Bueno ya me acordare mas tarde. nos vemos. Felicidades a los dos!"

Shampoo se fue y Ryoga y Ukyo se miraban confundidos. "De que hablaba Shampoo?" Preguntó Ryoga.

"No tengo ni la menor idea," Contestó Ukyo.

xoxox xox xoxox

Esa tarde después de comer, Ryoga estaba muy cansado por el viaje tan largo en taxi y tenía mucho sueño. "Que sueño tengo. ¿Ukyo te importa si descanso aquí un rato?"

"No hay problema, puedes descansar en mi habitación." Ukyo pensó que no hay nada de malo en ayudar a un amigo.

"Gracias," Ryoga se fue a la habitación de Ukyo. Si que le hacia falta un buen descanso después de llenar su estomago.

En eso llegaron Ranma y Akane. Ranma venia con un ramo de flores. "Hola Ukyo, esto es para ti de parte de los dos."

"Si claro, eso dices, pero las pagué yo," Akane le dio un codazo a Ranma.

Ukyo se sorprendió muchísimo por ese regalo inesperado y más porque fuera de los dos. Se preguntaba porque Akane no estaba molesta de que Ranma le diera flores y encima flores que ella había pagado. "Venimos a felicitarte, Shampoo nos contó todo," explicó Ranma.

"Si, así es," añadió Akane. "Ella nos dijo con lujo de detalles lo que vio de la declaración." Claro que la sorpresa de Ukyo seguía creciendo. "Mi hermana Nabiki estaba escuchando y como ella todo lo cuenta, ya el rumor de que hay boda se regó por toda la ciudad. Pero en fin, tenían que enterarse tarde o temprano de que tu y Ryoga se casan."

Ryoga se despertó al oír voces y llego a tiempo para escuchar solo la última parte de lo que Akane dijo. "Ukyo en verdad quieres casarte conmigo? Acepto! No sabia que me querías, me lo hubieras dicho antes." Aceptó Ryoga emocionado. De pronto comenzó a imaginarse su vida futura junto a Ukyo.

Ukyo se puso roja como un tomate. Ella no comprendía porque el oír a Ryoga decir que aceptaba casarse con ella le hacia sentir así si se supone que estaba enamorada de Ranma. "Este, yo..." Ukyo se quedo en silencio un momento, hasta que logro recuperarse y reaccionar. "Shampoo es una chismosa y Nabiki más todavía. Ya se las verán conmigo!" Ukyo armo de su gigante espátula de combate. "Ryoga cuida el restaurante en lo que yo regreso." Ukyo salió corriendo.

"Yo creo que se molesto porque quería que fuera una sorpresa y Shampoo y Nabiki lo echaron a perder," Concluyó Akane.

"Lo que importa es que nos vamos a casar," sonrió Ryoga con mucha alegría.

"¿Y me vas a invitar al banquete de la boda verdad?" Preguntó Ranma con una gran sonrisa.

Episodio 05: Remodelaciones

Ukyo observó el terreno vació que quedaba para la parte de atrás de su restaurante. Últimamente se llenaba el restaurante todos los días y apenas cabía la gente. Ukyo pensó en ampliar el restaurante y así mover el almacén hasta lo último de atrás y tener mas espacio para poner mesas donde comiera la gente. Así que Ukyo pensó en hacer remodelaciones, pero era demasiado trabajo para hacerlo sola y a quien Ukyo le pidió ayuda fue a Ranma, por supuesto. Sospechosamente Akane se ofreció a ayudar también.

Si va Ranma, van todos. Akane fue porque supuestamente quería ayudar. Así fue Kuno, que en realidad lo que querían era impresionar a Akane. No podían faltar Shampoo y Kodashi que iban con tal de ver a Ranma y Mousse, quien llegó siguiendo a Shampoo. Finalmente también llego Ryoga, que estaba perdido.

Era un sábado por la tarde cuando empezaron la remodelación. Había que derribar la pared de la parte de atrás del almacén para ampliar el restaurante. Ellos se miraban unos a los otros a ver si a alguien se le ocurría como tumbar la pared.

"Ahora mismo les demostrare mi fuerza y sabrán porque me llaman el relámpago azul!" Kuno salio corriendo y todos se quitaron del medio. Corrió y choco con la pared.

"La pared ni se movió!" Comentó Ranma, riéndose de Kuno. Kuno no pudo contestar nada porque estaba tirado en el piso del golpe que se dio. Mousse se saco un martillo se la manga y le pegó de martillazos a la pared hasta que se canso. Pero solo pudo hacer una que otra marca y la pared no se movió ni un centímetro.

"Esta es mi oportunidad para impresionar a todo el mundo, dedo ser yo quien derribe la pared!" Dijo Ryoga.

"Yo lo haré!" Exclamó Ranma y se pusieron a discutir por quien derribaría la pared.

"Cállense!" Gritó Ukyo. "Porque no intentan derribar la pared los dos?"

Ranma y Ryoga empezaron a golpear la pared, pero esta seguía igual. "O este edificio esta muy bien construido, o esos dos se han puesto débiles." Comentó Akane señalándolos con el dedo.

"Si tu tienes tanta fuerza ven y ayúdanos," dijo Ranma. "Aunque seas fea por lo menos sabes de artes marciales." Claro que esto molestó a Akane quien pateó a Ranma que chocó con la pared y le hizo un agujero con la cabeza.

"Por lo menos derribó una parte," dijo Ukyo.

xoxox xox xoxox

Después de mucho esfuerzo, todos juntos lograron derribar la pared, pero ya estaban cansados. "El trabajo no se acabo. Ahora hay que construir la otra parte del restaurante!" Les recordó Ukyo.

La construcción comenzó y unos minutos después, Ranma estaba sujetando una tabla, para que Ryoga le pusiera un clavo, pero según el accidentalmente, martilló el dedo de Ranma. "Ups! Perdón... Pero fue tu culpa por poner el dedo donde yo estaba martillando!"

"El clavo estaba a un kilómetro de mi dedo!" Gritó Ranma adolorido.

"Dejen de jugar y pónganse a trabajar!" Les gritó, Ukyo haciendo que se llevaran un buen susto.

xoxox xox xoxox

Una hora después, los muchachos estaban durmiendo como bebes del cansancio, pero lo que habían hecho con la construcción era un verdadero desastre.

"Mira que lindo se ve Ranma dormidito," comentó Shampoo.

"No por mucho tiempo," Ukyo busco la manguera y les hecho agua fría a todos. Pero Akane estaba concentrada cortando una tabla y no vio a Ryoga convertirse en P-chan.

Kuno despertó y en lo primero que se fijó fue en Ranma mujer. "La chica del cabello de fuego!"

"No te me acerques!" Ranma le dio un tremendo golpe a Kuno, que lo dejo inconsciente. Kodashi, que había ido a tomar agua, llegó y notó que Ranma ya no estaba.

"Qué haces aquí P-chan?" Preguntó Akane después de haber terminado de cortar la tabla. Ryoga salio corriendo por miedo a levantar sospechas, pero Akane lo persiguió y accidentalmente piso un clavo. "Mi pie!"

Ranma le dirigió una mirada como echándole la culpa a P-Chan. "Vamos Akane, yo te ayudo a llegar donde el Dr. Tofú."

Ryoga se sintió culpable y trato se seguirlos, pero Ukyo lo recogió. "Tu te quedas. Kodashi, llévate a ese hermano tuyo de aquí. Shampoo haz el favor de espantar a Mousse del techo antes de que el espante a los clientes," dijo Ukyo señalando al pato que estaba parado en el techo.

Shampoo logro convencer a Mouse que bajara y se fueron de vuelta al restaurante de la abuela de Shampoo. Kodashi arrastro a Kuno hasta la calle, lo tiró en un zafacón y luego se fue a su casa.

Solo quedaban Ryoga y Ukyo. "Ryoga podrías ayudarme a construir el nuevo almacén?" Le pregunta Ukyo una vez ya estaba convertido un humano nuevamente. Le sonrió, haciendo que Ryoga se sonrojara.

"Este... yo... Bueno, esta bien," aceptó Ryoga.

"Entonces a trabajar!" Le dijo Ukyo con firmeza.

"Si jefa!" Ryoga saludo al estilo militar y se apresuró a trabajar.

Episodio 06: Malentendido

Nabiki Tendo acababa de regresar a su casa donde la recibió como de costumbre su hermana Kasumi. "Nabiki, llegas justo a tiempo para la cena. Como te fue? Pensé que irías de compras." Kasumi tenía su sonrisa de siempre.

"Si, vengo del centro comercial," contestó Nabiki algo decepcionada.

"Pero veo que no traes ningún paquete. No encontraste nada que te guste en las tiendas?" Kasumi estaba extrañada porque siempre que Nabiki iba de compras llegaba a casa cargada de cosas.

"Si encontré muchas cosas para comprar, pero lo que no encontré es el dinero para pagarlas." Otra vez Nabiki estaba en la ruina. Necesitaba ir a hacer negocios a ver a que desafortunada victima le sacaba dinero.

"Que pena," dijo Kasumi poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana. "Pero quizás en otra oportunidad." Kasumi siempre estaba de buen humor sin importar como estuviera la situación.

"Olvídalo," dijo Nabiki sin emoción alguna. Ya le buscaría solución a este problemita después.

"Podrías avisarle a Ranma y Akane que ya está lista la cena?" Preguntó Kasumi dulcemente.

"Si," contestó Nabiki sonriendo un poco. Porque esperar si podía solucionar su problema económico ahora mismo? Nabiki fue a su habitación y busco una cámara, luego fue a buscar agua fría y fue a la habitación de Ranma. Ranma estaba durmiendo como una piedra y no se dio cuenta cuando Nabiki lo mojó y se trasformo en mujer. Nabiki le tomo varias fotos y luego lo despertó. "Ranma, despierta, Kasumi dijo que ya estaba lista la cena."

"Ya es hora de la cena? Gracias por despertarme, tengo hambre!" Ranma salió corriendo hacia el comedor.

'Ni siquiera se pregunto porque era mujer o alo mejor no se dio cuenta,' pensó Nabiki. Era obvió que Ranma estaba demasiado concentrado en la comida. Nabiki fue afuera donde Akane que estaba haciendo ejercicio y le tomo varias fotos también.

"Porque me tomas fotos?" Preguntó Akane con una mirada sospechosa.

"Son de recuerdo," contestó Nabiki haciéndose la inocente. Las dos se fueron al comedor donde durante la cena, Nabiki siguió tomándole fotos a Ranma mujer y Akane.

"Nabiki no deberías tomar fotos ahora," dijo Kasumi.

"Es que quiero hacer un álbum." Para disimular, Nabiki le tomo fotos a todos los miembros de la familia Tendo y la familia Saótome y hasta a Happosai.

xoxox xox xoxox

Al otro día, Nabiki iba caminando mirando las fotos ya impresas cuando paso frente al consultorio del Dr. Tofú. El Dr. Tofú se había tomado la tarde libre y estaba regando las plantas de la entrada de su consultorio, cuando Nabiki pasó por allí. Al pasar se le cayeron varias fotos y el Dr. Tofú las recogió. "Nabiki se te cayeron las..." El Dr. Tofú vio una foto de Kasumi y se le quedo mirando.

"Si, gracias. Te gusta esa foto?" Preguntó Nabiki traviesa.

"Si! Me gustan todas las fotos de Kasumi!" Contestó el Dr. Tofú alegremente y un poco sonrojado.

"Esa foto esta a la venta," le informó Nabiki sonriente, parecía que encontró otro cliente.

Después de venderle la foto al Dr. Tofú por una buena cantidad, Nabiki se dirigió al centro comercial. 'Mejor visito las tiendas y anoto los precios de lo que quiero comprar y así se cuanto le tengo que sacar a Kuno,' pensó Nabiki.

xoxox xox xoxox

Al llegar al centro comercial, Nabiki se dirigió a una tienda de ropa y mientras caminaba hacia halla, pasó frente a una tienda de vestidos de novia. Nunca había entrado allí y no tenía porque hacerlo. Ese día una joven estaba frente a la tienda repartiendo papeles con ofertas que ofrecía la tienda y le entregó uno a Nabiki al pasar.

Nabiki lo recibió y le hecho un vistazo rápido, pero se detuvo al ver unos anuncios de joyas en el papel. Regresó donde la joven y preguntó. "Disculpe señorita, aquí además de vestidos de novia venden muchas joyas?"

"Si y tenemos unas ofertas muy buenas," contestó la empleada.

"Gracias, creo que pasare a ver." Nabiki entro a la tienda a ver que le gustaría comprar. Miro las joyas que estaban en ofertas pero lo que le llamo la atención fue una sortija que estaba en la sección de la joyería mas cara. Esta sortija no estaba en oferta, pero Nabiki no le quito los ojos de encima a ese enorme diamante. La sortija estaba demasiado cara y necesitaría hacer muchos negocies para poder comprarla.

xoxox xox xoxox

Nabiki se fue del centro comercial y de inmediato caminó a la casa de Kuno, su mejor cliente. Por el camino, Nabiki vio a Kuno. "Kuno, ahora mismo iba a tu casa a hacer negocio."

"Entonces tienes más fotos?" Preguntó Kuno emocionado.

"Si, pero no nos quedemos aquí parados en la calle, invítame a un helado," dijo Nabiki.

"No se supone que es el comerciante quien invita al cliente?" Reclamó Kuno algo molesto. Nabiki cobraba las fotos muy caras y además tenia que invitarla.

"Si no estas interesado ya buscara a otro cliente." Nabiki fingió indiferencia, seguro que eso lo convencería.

"Espera, si estoy interesado en comprarlas!" Después de negociar y saborear su helado, Kuno acepto comprar las fotos pero, no tenia el dinero completo consigo y Nabiki no le iba a dar nada por adelantado, así que se fueron a buscar el dinero a casa de Kuno.

Mientras Kuno y Nabiki caminaban, Akane los vio pasar, pero ellos no la vieron. 'A donde irá Nabiki con Kuno?' Akane los siguió sin que se dieran cuanta hasta que entraron a la casa de Kuno. Akane los espero afuera y vio a Nabiki salir muy feliz con una gran sonrisa. Lugo de eso Akane dejó de seguirla.

xoxox xox xoxox

Nabiki se fue a la tienda y regreso a casa con su nueva sortija de diamante. Pero decidió esconderla para que no fueran a descubrir su negocio de fotos. Nabiki entro a su habitación y dejo la puerta entre abierta mientras pensaba donde iba a poner la sortija.

Akane ya había regresado a casa, se detuvo frente a la puerta de Nabiki y miró. Vio a Nabiki esconder algo en una gaveta entre su ropa. Akane se fue antes de que Nabiki la viera. Nabiki fue a la sala, donde Ranma se encontraba viendo televisión y se sentó a ver televisión también.

Akane regresó a la habitación de Nabiki a averiguar que escondió su hermana. Entonces encontró la sortija de diamante. La regreso a su escondite y salió de la habitación cuanto antes. Mientras Akane bajaba las escaleras, Ranma venia subiendo. "No estabas viendo la televisión?"

"Tu lo has dicho, estaba, o sea que ya no estoy, Nabiki se adueño del control remoto y se puso a ver una novela aburrida," Ranma estaba disgustado.

"Ranma, necesito hablar contigo," reveló Akane seriamente. Ranma y Akane no sabían que Soun y Genma los estaban mirando. "Ven a mi habitación un momento que te tengo que decir algo muy importante." Akane comenzó a caminar a su habitación y Ranma la siguió, poniéndose mas rojo a cada paso.

"Vio eso Saótome?" Preguntó Soun.

"Si Tendo, lo vi, lo vi!" Contestó Genma.

"Que alegría!" Soun estaba emocionado, llegando a conclusiones incorrectas.

"Esto hay que celebrarlo!" Genma llegó a las mismas conclusiones incorrectas que su amigo.

xoxox xox xoxox

En la habitación de Akane, Ranma y Akane se sentaron sobre la cama. "De lo que quería hablarte es de la boda," dijo Akane.

"¿Boda, cual boda?" Ranma se veía muy nervioso.

"Lo que pasa es que... Ranma, que te sucede? Primero te pones mas rojo que un tomate y ahora te estas poniendo como un arcoiris." Akane toma a Ranma por los hombros y lo mueve. "Ranma, te estas poniendo pálido. Reacciona! Que te pasa?"

Minutos después, Ranma despertó en la cama de Akane. '¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?'

"Ya era hora de que te despertaras. Porque seria que te desmayaste así sin razón? Como te iba diciendo, quiero hablar de la boda. Sospecho que Nabiki se casa," continuó Akane.

"Entonces estabas hablando de ella," concluyó Ranma. No se podía imaginar que haría si de repente Akane le pidiera matrimonio. La verdad es que no se sentía preparado para ese paso, pero no podía arriesgar perderla para siempre si le decía que no. Mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban y confesar los sentimientos mas tarde.

"Claro, de quien creías que era?" Preguntó Akane con una picara sonrisita.

"No, nadie," Ranma rápidamente cambió de tema. "Porque sospechas que se casa?"

"En su habitación escondió una sortija de diamante muy lujosa," reveló Akane.

"La sortija de compromiso?" Preguntó Ranma.

"Creo que si y no vas a creer quien es el novio," dijo Akane. "Es Kuno!"

"Kuno!" Ranma estaba muy sorprendido. "Es increíble, pero pensándolo bien, son el uno para el otro."

"Entonces me ayudas a confirmar mis sospechas?" Preguntó Akane.

"Si, podría ser interesante," Ranma aceptó.

xoxox xox xoxox

Al otro día, todos fueron a al centro comercial. Al llegar, se separaron y cada uno se fue en direcciones diferentes. Nabiki entro a la misma tienda a ver si encontraba otra prenda que le gustara, sin saber que Akane la vio. A los pocos minutos salió y se fue a una tienda de ropa pues no traía el dinero suficiente en ese momento para más oro, pero sabia como conseguirlo después.

Akane entro a la tienda de donde salió Nabiki hace unos minutos a investigar. Allí observo los trajes de novia y se imagino a Nabiki casándose. A Akane le entregaron el mismo anuncio que le habían dado a Nabiki anteriormente. Akane salio de la tienda para buscar a Ranma e informarle que al parecer sus sospechas eran ciertas. Ella vio su padre y fue a preguntar por Ranma. "Papá, has visto a Ranma?"

"No lo he visto desde que llegamos," Soun fijó en el anuncio que Akane tenia en la mano. "Akane, hija mía, estoy tan orgulloso de que hallas tomado la iniciativa!" Soun abrazo a su hija, quien no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba. "Voy a decírselo a Saótome que ya es seguro!" Soun salió corriendo alegremente en busca de su amigo Genma.

xoxox xox xoxox

"Saótome!" Soun lo vio haciendo fila en la sección del comedor y lo saco de la fila.

"Tendo, porque hizo eso? Llevo mucho tiempo allí parado y ya me iban a atender," se quejó Genma.

"Es que tengo buenas noticias, Akane y Ranma se casan y ya es seguro!" Anuncio Soun con gran alegría.

"Pero si Ranma no me dijo nada," Genma estaba sorprendido pero feliz.

"No seas antiguado, ya sabes que Akane no se va a estar esperando a que Ranma se le declare. Recuerdas cuando le dijo que tenia que hablar con él? Ya esta confirmado que ella le pidió matrimonio. Incluso ya Akane fue a ver los vestidos de novia!" Dijo Soun.

"Entonces será mejor que lleve a Ranma a ver la ropa del novio para que no se atrase la boda!" Genma corrió a buscar a Ranma.

xoxox xox xoxox

Ranma estaba en una tienda de video juegos, jugando un una consola que habían puesto de muestra. "Ranma ven acá," Genma se lo llevo arrastrando y un letrero de 'game over' apareció en el juego que estaba jugando Ranma.

"Mira lo que hiciste, por tu culpa perdí el juego," se quejó Ranma.

"Ranma compórtate. Vamos a la tienda de gabanes inmediatamente. Tenemos que comprar ropa elegante!" Dijo Genma.

'Akane tenia razón Nabiki se casa y por eso tenemos que comprar ropa elegante para lo boda', pensó Ranma.

xoxox xox xoxox

Más tarde, después de regresar a la casa de los Tendo. "Ranma tengo que decirte algo," dijo Akane.

"Yo también," contestó Ranma. Los dos fueron a la habitación de Akane para hablar sin que los interrumpieran.

"Vi a Nabiki en una tienda de vestidos de novia," informó Akane.

"Papá ya se entero y fuimos a comprar la ropa que nos vamos poner para asistir a la boda. Parece que va a ser muy formal," dijo Ranma.

Se escucho la voz de Nabiki llamando a Ranma y Akane. Nabiki le tomo muchas fotos y Ranma hasta estuvo de acuerdo en convertirse en la chica del cabello de fuego. Los dos pensaban que Nabiki les tomaba fotos para llevárselas de recuerdo, pues los echaría de menos cuando se fuera a vivir con Kuno y por eso debían complacerla y dejar que tomara las fotos. Nabiki estaba extrañada de lo fácil que resulto todo, pero de todos modos encantada.

xoxox xox xoxox

Después de imprimir las fotos, Nabiki las guardo en dos sobres. Para Kuno en un sobre y las del Dr. Tofú en otro. Encima del sobre les escribió el nombre del cliente. Dejo los sobres en una mesita en su habitación y salió a hacer una llamada por teléfono.

Akane y Ranma le contaron todo a Kasumi y ella fue a hablar con Nabiki. Vio la puerta de la habitación abierta y entró, pero no había nadie. Encima la mesita de noche, vio un par de sobres el que decía Kuno estaba encima así que no vio el que decía Dr. Tofú. 'Debe ser una carta de amor,' pensó Kasumi. 'Mejor me voy antes de que me de tentación con abrir el sobre.' Kasumi salió de la habitación de Nabiki y le contó a Akane lo que había visto.

xoxox xox xoxox

Mientras tanto, Ranma por casualidad estaba parado al lado del teléfono mientras Nabiki hablaba. Ella le dijo que se fuera, pero él no se iba, así que lo dejó y trato de disimular la conversación.

"Hola, habla Kodashi, quien es?" Preguntó Kodashi al contestar el teléfono de la residencia Tatewaki.

"Hola, soy Nabiki. Se encuentra tu hermana mayor?" Dijo Nabiki fingiendo que llamaba a una compañera de clase y su hermanita había contestado el teléfono. Pero Kodashi no entendía la indirecta.

'Yo creo que esta escondiendo algo,' pensó Ranma y se fue, pero regreso arrastrándose por el piso para que Nabiki no lo viera y se escondió debajo de la mesa donde estaba el teléfono.

"Olvídalo Kodashi, es que trataba de disimular. Podrías poner a Kuno al teléfono?" Nabiki pensó que Ranma ya se había ido.

'Tal como me lo sospechaba,' pensó Ranma.

"Hola, habla el gran Kuno Tatewaki, el relámpago azul de la escuela Furinkan!" Dijo Kuno al teléfono.

"Hola, soy yo, Nabiki, te llamo para avisarte que ya puedes venir," dijo Nabiki.

"Quieres decir que ya tienes más fotos? Pensé que te ibas a tardar mas en conseguirlas," dijo Kuno.

"Tu me lo pediste y yo dije que si. Así que ven ahora," Nabiki estaba ansiosa por reunirse con su cliente y sacarle una buena suma de dinero.

"Y las negociaciones?" Preguntó Kuno.

"Por teléfono no, tienes que venir para que sea oficial," insistió Nabiki. Teniendo a su cliente en persona era más fácil presionarlo para que pagara un alto precio.

"Entonces voy para allá, nos vemos pronto," asintió Kuno.

"Te estaré esperando, adiós," Nabiki colgó el teléfono y se fue a su habitación.

Tan pronto Nabiki se fue, Ranma salió de debajo de la mesa y fue a contarles a Akane y Kasumi lo que escucho. "Acabo de escuchar a Nabiki hablando por teléfono con Kuno y parece que Kuno viene a pedir la mano de Nabiki de forma oficial!"

"Esto es una ocasión especial y debería haber un buen banquete!" Kasumi estaba emocionada.

"Yo te ayudo en la cocina," se ofreció Akane.

"Si tu cocinas, seguro que espantas a Kuno y Nabiki se queda son boda, o peor lo envenenas y Nabiki se queda viuda antes de tiempo," dijo Ranma. Por supuesto que Akane se enojo mucho por el comentario de Ranma.

Ranma salio corriendo a toda velocidad con Akane persiguiéndolo y los dos chocaron con Kuno frente a la puerta de la casa. Nabiki, quien estaba por recibir a su cliente, presencio la escena.

'Ranma y Akane son la razón del éxito de mi negocio, pero parece que también serán la razón de su fracaso,' pensó Nabiki. "Tengan mas cuidado ustedes dos," Nabiki ayudo a levantarse a Kuno, que estaba mareado por el golpe que se dio en la cabeza al caer al piso. "Vamos Kuno no hay tiempo que perder," Nabiki tomo a Kuno de la mano para llevarlo hasta su habitación donde estaban las fotos, ya que el seguía medio mareado.

En ese momento llegaron corriendo Soun y Genma y los vieron. "Nabiki, Kasumi me lo dijo todo. Te felicito!" Exclamó Soun.

"Parece que tendremos doble boda!" Exclamó Genma.

"Que boda?" Preguntó Nabiki confundida.

"Akane ya le pidió matrimonio a Ranma y se van a casar!" Explicó Soun muy emocionado porque dos de sus hijas se casaban pronto.

"Yo no le he pedido nada. Los únicos que se casan son Nabiki y Kuno!" Aclaró Akane.

"Que decepción, parece que no habrá una doble boda," dijo Genma.

"Alégrate amigo, al menos Nabiki y Kuno si se casán y podemos celebrar por eso," dijo Soun.

"Yo estoy aquí para..." Kuno trató de explicar, pero Soun lo interrumpió.

"Si, ya lo se. Estas aquí para pedir la mano de mi hija Nabiki y yo estoy de acuerdo, así que vamos a celebrar!" Dijo Soun. "¿Amigo Saótome me acompaña con el sake?"

"Con mucho gusto amigo Tendo," contestó Genma.

En eso salió Kasumi. "El banquete esta servido!" Todos se fueron al comedor y dejaron a Nabiki y Kuno allí parados.  
"Hay que arreglar esto," dijo Nabiki muy enojada y molesta.

"Se me ocurre una idea," dijo Kuno con una sonrisita traviesa. "Nabiki dime una cosa, Akane es celosa?"

"No te imaginas lo celosa que es. Pero eso que tiene que ver?" Kuno le sonríe y Nabiki se da cuenta de lo que esta pensando. "No Kuno, ni se te ocurra tratar de darle celos conmigo!" El sol se pone al final de otro día en Nerima y mientras los Tendo y los Saótome disfrutan de un gran banquete, Kuno persigue a Nabiki por toda la ciudad lanzándole besos, todo por un malentendido.

Fin

Disclaimer, no soy dueña de Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes. Yo escribí el poema que aparece en el Episodio 01.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


End file.
